In the field of electronics packaging, many breakthroughs have been made to provide smaller, lighter, more powerful products displaying a growing volume of information. The advent of sub-micro solid state technologies has allowed designers and manufacturers to place a growing density of electronics in a smaller space, yet the ability to satisfy the demand for displaying the growing volume of information in the smaller space has its limitations.
One limitation relates to the external forces the electronics package and its display must endure in a wide range of operational environments. In the case of electronics packaging used in portable subscriber unit applications, the display, with its potentially fragile sub-micron elements and connections, is constantly exposed to potentially damaging impact forces such as shear forces. As the display increases in size based on market demands, the display tends to become even more fragile and subject to damage when subjected to impact.
Thus, what is needed is an impact resistant display apparatus.
Preferably, the impact resistant display apparatus will also facilitate field replacement of the display when breakage does occur.